The invention relates to a seal, in particular, a radial shaft seal, comprising a support body and at least one sealing element.
For sealing rotating shafts and for sealing spaces in which pressure differences exist, radial shaft seals are used. They are comprised in general of a metallic support body, an elastomer sealing element, and a coil tension spring. When producing such radial shaft seals, first the support body is coated with a binder. Subsequently, the support body is placed into a mold into which the elastomer mixture for the sealing element is injected from the center uniformly onto all sides by means of cone gate. In order to provide a permanent connection between the support body and the sealing element, the support body is molded into the elastomer material of the sealing element in such a way that the support body is partially embedded. After injection molding, the cone gate is cut off in the area of a sealing edge. Subsequently, the tension spring is mounted. The manufacture of such a radial shaft seal is complex and requires a relatively long processing time. For example, the support body must be pre-treated with the binder so that the adhesion to the sealing element is ensured. In order for the binder not to be removed during injection molding of the sealing element in the mold, the sealing element cannot be directly injection-molded, i.e., in the direction of the support body. The injection molding process is realized by means of a centrally positioned cone that proportionally comprises about 30 percent of the entire material and, in a subsequent process step, is cut off and disposed of. In order to achieve a satisfactorily stable connection of support body and sealing element, the sealing element with the thicker cross-section is injection-molded and often encloses the support body partially. As a result of this thick cross-section, a long processing time is required in order to vulcanize the sealing element. When errors are made during the injection molding process, not only the sealing element but also the expensive metallic support body turn into rejects.